the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Denego
The Isles of Denego: (AKA The Lands of NOPE) History The Isles of Denego were for a long time avoided by sailers for centuries, the tide currents and under water mountain range just below the waves made it hard to get to what from afar a beautiful oasis. So for the longest time the Islands went untouched by civilization. Until one faithful explorer pushed past the dangers to explore the unknown. Alexander Milkweed was a explorer from the Kingdom Menchin, the myths that surrounded these perfectly beached deadly islands reached him when travel by ship was the only way. Studying maps and what was little known about the Islands he charted a path were in high tide a small ship could get in and out of a cove on the northeast side of the main island. He as successful and soon found the many dangers that awaited them. Making an encampment they named the place Renuo or refusal for it seemed the island itself refused to have them, killing half of the 12 that came with them within the week. Milkweed jotted down all his findings and took back many samples of the plant life, sadly they returned to the ship after milkweed was stabbed by what he wrote was a "Scorpion with two tails of insufferable size". He did not make the journey back to Menchin, having died from the poison that made him mad; he was buried at sea. His findings spread like wildfire for one of the plants were found to cure a illness that at the time was uncureable; many men followed for this. The Isles didn't become civilized until the invention of Airships that could carry both people and cargo inland over the treacherous seas Government Democratic. In the beginning of the settlement of Denego, leaders were picked by how cunning they were to keep their group alive, that when a new leader was needed to be chosen they held a tournament of wits and strategy. A system of lose voting was developed with in the groups that as the Government formed was put in to action. There are 7 governors, one for each island, and three for the main isle. Though the tradition of contestants competing in a contest of old still is done but is not the winning ballot. Locations Main island o Albnue o Renuo Isle of Belfire - mainly Desert, the rains from the west fall on the mainland mountains; any rain left is acidic - Zeffari - The town known as a arid and desert, houses are made of stone, mud and wood, pretty much like arabian towns. Known for being settled by the races that lived there, lizard folk, cultured felines, and other animal like races reasonly found it profitable to set up tourist like attractions making the small town a mix of quiet dry warm days and nightlife nights. Isle of Anakin - named after Professor Luke's, who settled it, son. Isle of Nue - second smallest island, named new and the last of the Islands to be settled U'wey Island - pronounced (uh-wey) a small untouched island for the waves wash it clean every ten years. temporary settlements live here, those tribes that know the sea and heed its warnings. The common symbol is the living masks they wear. Relations with Other Nations Lunar - Nope Aldeith - Trade partners Seria - Nope Menchin - Neglecting Parent Truesdale - Nope Delora - Nope Dulan Empire - Opposite of Yes x 100 Military Conditions/Status Because of high natural defenses of Denego and the lack of interest in the Isles the need for an millisa was never needed it was dog eat dog world but as the Goverment began to form and the possiblity of an air attack and the higher threat of Air pirites on the percious and needed cargo the Isles of Denego Air Force (I.D.A.F) was created. A base is found on every island, an air vehicle for every certain amount of people. Geography and Environment In the middle of the southeast sea Denego has an unique environment that developed from the land itself. Denego's soil is highly acidic, poisoned with high amounts salt, sulfuric acid and dissolved iron. Plants and Animals have evovled to adapt to the harsh conditions. Races have developed from Denego, the most widely known ones are the lizard folk or Kobolds. Creature found in Denego - Two tailed Scorpio - Ghost Caravelle - Winged Titanboa - Oasis stone crab - Armored Megalodon - Denego riding Rock Drake - Scaled red striped mink - Cannaboidshttp://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Cannaboids_(D20_Modern_Race) - Silkies Economy/Market Everything in Denego has to be imported from other countries, currently working with Aldeith for the neutral state the country is and the high demand for the medicines made from the unique environment. The Denego Government is in favor of trading with other countries, but will not make any war alliances. Many Poisons, cures, potion ingredients, and minerals are only found on these Isles. Demographics Language Religion Education Health Culture Arts Cuisine Other activities Category:Locations Category:Mythic Realm Category:Kingdoms